The Council
The Council consists of thirteen gods and goddesses, plus Henry, the fourteenth god, on a good day. The Council's purpose is to decide on a specific course of action when there are warring opinions. The Council acts like a democracy. The opinion with the most support is carried out and implemented. The Council also judged Kate to be worthy of immortality. History of the Council The Council has existed for over many millennia. Throughout that time it has been relatively peaceful. However, there have been a few incidents, incidents that have placed the Council in uproar Calliope's coup Calliope planned an overthrow of Walter's position on the Council, hoping to instate herself as official Queen of the Gods. She discovered that Walter was using his illegitimate children to sway the Council's vote. The Council votes on majority, so the more children that Walter indited into the Council, the more votes would go towards Walter, as his children were loyal to him. Calliope tried dethroning Walter by using her own children too. She got Dylan, Nicholas, Diana and her other children's support. She was going to dethrone Walter by having the Council decide if Walter was fit to rule. Having the majority in this vote would give Calliope power and she would then become the Queen of the Gods. In the end, Calliope still needed one more vote to ensure that she would become Queen. Ava's vote was still undecided, and her decision would mean Calliope's ascension to the throne or Calliope's downfall. Calliope got quite desperate for the last vote that she tried using her power (influencing loyalty) to try to get Ava to be more supportive towards her cause. As a result of using her power for her own selfish purposes, Calliope ended up dethroned and was thrown out of Council meetings for a millennia. Members of the Council Walter Walter is the King of the Gods. He judged Kate on Lust, in which he stated she failed. However, Kate did not really fail Lust, and Walter only stated this to help Diana decide if Kate had passed the test of Pride and Humility. After Kate had passed Diana's test, Walter admitted that Kate passed Lust and the one night she spent with Henry was love and not lust. He has many illegitimate children and he indited them into the Council, prompting Calliope to try to dethrone him, out of fear that he would sway the Council's vote to be biased. Calliope Calliope is the deposed Queen of the Gods. She was deposed for her crimes in killing the previous 11 girls who had accepted Henry's invitation to be tested, out of her jealousy of them. However, as no one on the council suspected her of the murder of those girls, she was still involved in the testing, and tested Kate on Wrath. She, to Kate's surprise, also passed her for Wrath. Calliope organized a coup that planned to depose Walter as King of the Gods. She had gotten annoyed and possibly jealous at the amount of power Walter was amassing in the Council because he was inditing his illegitimate children into the Council. She feared that Walter's children would be loyal to their father and give their full support to him in whatever schemes he proposed, making the Council biased. She ended up failing in her endeavor, as she used her power of loyalty to try to gain Ava's vote. She was dethroned and thrown out of Council meetings for a millennia. Phillip Phillip was not responsible for testing Kate in any way. So far, he hasn't been seen to have any major part in the decisions of the Council. Ava Ava was the goddess in charge of testing Kate on Envy. Kate passed, because she did not allow jealousy to interfere in punishing Ava for her crimes. She passed punishment on Ava in a fair manner. In other matters of the Council, Ava once was deemed by the council to be biased on the subject of Adonis. Ava objected to Persephone giving up her immortality to convince Adonis not to torture himself in the Underworld. Dylan Dylan had no part in passing or failing Kate in any tests. Irene Irene was the goddess in charge of testing Kate on the sin of Sloth. To test Kate, she set out a test on Greek mythology, stating that there were 200 questions and Kate was only allowed to get 20 questions wrong. Kate studied very hard for this test; however, she only got 173 questions right, meaning she got 27 questions wrong, 7 more questions wrong than she was allowed to get wrong. Kate, as a result, thought she had failed this test, and attempted running away from Eden Manor. Henry prevented her from leaving, defying the rules of the Council, stating that she had not failed the test, as Irene was only testing Kate's study habits to see if she was a lazy person. Kate, in short, had passed because she studied very hard for her test, so hard that she surpassed Henry's score, 164. Diana Diana was the goddess in charge of testing Kate on Pride and Humility. Diana tested Kate by having Walter falsely say that Kate had failed Lust. If Kate protested and did not admit to failing Lust, she would fail Pride and Humility. However, if Kate admitted to failing Lust, she would pass Pride and Humility. Kate had already passed Lust, but this falsehood was necessary to prove if Kate had humility. When Kate swallowed back her pride and admitted she failed Lust, Diana passed her on Pride and Humility. Henry Henry did not test Kate at all, due to the fact that he would be biased. Henry is occasionally part of the Council; usually, he is too busy to take part in Council meetings. Nicholas Nicholas had no part in testing Kate, but was one of the guards guarding her. James James did not test Kate in The Goddess Test at all. James, the messenger of the Council, was set to rule the Underworld if Kate failed all her tests. This could make his decision in the Tests biased. Sofia Sofia tested Kate on Greed. Kate passed as she was generous enough to let Ava into her new wardrobe given to her by Henry. Theo Xander Ella Ella was involved in testing Kate for Gluttony. Kate passed, although she had prior notice of the test from Henry. Category:Groups Category:God Category:Goddess